Aika Nihontō
| homecountry = | affiliation = | family = Kyūseishu (Ancestor) Sophey Sebvert (Son In-Law) Karuki Sebvert (Daughter) Abyno Sebvert (Daughter) Inu Sebvert (Grandson) Allison Sebvert (Grand-daughter) | rank = | reg = 000297 | academy = 12 | chunin = 13 | kekkei =Tar Release (Berserkchart 486) Ice Release | tota =N/A | beast =N/A | hiden =N/A | nature = File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png Tar Release (Berserkchart 486) | jutsu = }} is both a descendent of the Nihontō and She is the mother of Karuki and Ayame Nihontō. She now spends the remainder of her days caring for the people of a far off village in Background Prior to her birth in an attempt to increase their political and economic power, the clan's heir Kingu was arranged to marry the heiress Kuīn of the . shortly after their marriage, Aika was born. As their only child, she would be the heiress to the Nihontō Clan. In order to remain as the prominent force within their clan's royal family, she was arranged to marry the son of their clan's most powerful noble. Given the basic life of a princess Aika, was often tasked with dealing with decisions that would effect her clan. After marrying the noble's son Hageshī, Aika's parents gave her the choice to leave her positions. Instead of becoming leader she gave the position to her husband, as she did not want to deal with the stress of running an entire clan. Soon into her adult life Aika gave birth to her two daughter Karuki and Abyno. Frustrated with her husbands disrespect with the two lower branches of the clan, she secretly attempted to overthrow him. She however realized the futility of it at the time, and went about a different route. On the night of her clan's massacre she found her husband having an affair with a young woman. She left in tears several hours before the fire started. Since Karuki's father and the woman died in the fire set upon their home Karuki, could not identify the woman and thought it was her mother. Appearance When Aika was younger, she was considered to be very beautiful. She was the average height for an adolescent girl, with glistening brown hair, and eyes of the same color. She had soft cream colored skin, and was extremely thin. After learning of her clan's destruction and thinking her family was dead Aika, changed her appearance dramatically. She cut her hair, and gained weight. Currently her once beautiful brown colored hair, has turned gray and dull. Her creamy skin has darkened, and her age begins to be more prominent on her skin. As the unknown protector of a nearby village, she has not been seen by anyone in recent years. Personality Aika, was considered a very kind individual amongst her clan. She was stated to be naive, and gentle as well. Wanting to help as many people as she could, she thought giving her husband who had a great deal of political knowledge the title, as the clan leader. After learning of his actions she began to intervene, and attempted to assist the lower members of her clan. Abilities As a member of both The Royal Family Aika and the Yuki Clan was diligently trained in the art of , and did her best to master her kekkei genkais. Despite never going on a single mission in her life Aika, was easily able to defend herself from assailants. In her current years, she spends her time protecting a small unknown village from potential attackers. Genjutsu As her body has weakened over the years Aika, has become proficient in genjutsu. Thought of as a spirit of some sort to an unknown village she spends her time protecting from bandits, she increased her ability immensely. Being able to use her technique without being directly in front of her opponent, she is able to adapt in any confrontation. ''' Stats''' Trivia